Everything is Nothing
by stevenunz33
Summary: Arnold is struggling to deal with his shortcomings in his young adult life. Not being able to get over his failed relationship with Helga has had lingering affects. Now with Gerald's wedding coming up Arnold must find a way to deal with having to see Helga again.
1. Ch 1 Arnold

Arnold woke up with the same ache in his head for the 5th straight day. At least it's my day off from work, he thought, I can actually sleep off this hangover. He sat up on his bed, contemplating If he had enough energy to make it to the bathroom. "Screw it", he thought I have to piss, and I'm not gonna go in my pants.

He got up off his bed and trudged his way through his messy basement apartment to the bathroom. He relieved himself and started groggily making his way back to his bed. He slunked backed down on his maitress. At that moment his phone started to ring. "Crap", Arnold thought, praying it wasn't his boss calling him in to work. He picked up his phone seeing it was Gerald calling and answered. "Hello". "Arnold my man, how you doin buddy." Gerald's voice sent a sharp pain to Arnold's temple. " Ehh, got a killer headache." Arnold responded. " Another hangover huh." "Right on the money Gerald." "Gotcha man. I'll let you go, but I'm stopping over tonight, we need to talk." "Sounds good" arnold responded. Arnold hung up the phone, and tossed it on the floor beside the bed. He laid back putting his head under the pillow, hoping he could fall asleep right away.

Arnold woke up to the ding sound of his cell phone receiving a text message. He sat up quickly and was relieved that there wasn't a sharp pain in his head, as he did. "Well I've successfully slept one off again" he thought. He fumbled around on the floor till he found his cell phone. Pulling it up to his face he read the text message from Gerald saying he would be stopping by around 7. "Great now we will have to have a conversation I've been trying to avoid for the past week." Thought arnold. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, and sat down at his makeshift kitchen table.

He knew he had become somewhat of an alcoholic these past few months, but honestly he didn't really care. It numbed the pain of his disappointing life. His crappy job at the warehouse, his dingy basement apartment, and the general awareness that everyone he grew up with saw him as a failure. He would be lying to himself though saying those were the reasons why he was a drunk. He knew deep down the real reason he drank was losing her, but he hardly had the nerve to admit it. He put his head on the table and replayed the last words she said to him in his head for the millionth time. "I think The idea of you was better than than the reality."

Arnold woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. "Damn", he thought "I must have dozed off". He quickly got up from the table, and opened the door. Arnold gazed up at Gerald who was wearing an irritated look on his face. "Man, I thought you were dead in there." Said Gerald. "What?", arnold responded. " I called you about 5 times, and have been knocking on your door for the last 5 minutes." "Oh sorry Gerald you know I'm a heavy sleeper." "Yea when you drink", Gerald remarked. Arnold ignored what Gerald said, not wanting to get into a fight with him about his drinking. "Well come in and sit down", Arnold suggested. Gerald walked into the apartment noticing how surprisingly messy it was. Gerald also noticed Arnold's messy appearance. His hair was unkempt, and his beard was longer than Gerald had ever seen it.

Gerald took a seat at the kitchen table. "Sorry I haven't been over in a while, but things have been crazy at work, and you know me and Phoebe are knee deep in planning our wedding." Arnold took a seat across from Gerald at the table. " No worries. I know that it must be crazy planning a wedding. Plus we hang out a bunch anyway." "Well we try", responded Gerald. "Anyway the reason I need to talk you is you had me concerned with what you said last week." "What do you mean?" Arnold retorted, knowing exactly what Gerald was getting at. "You know when you said you didn't know if you were going to the wedding." "Oh yeah that", Arnold responded. Arnold got up from the table and went for the fridge. "You want a beer?" Said Arnold. "No thanks" Gerald replied.

Gerald knew his friend had a real problem, but he knew it wasn't the Right time time to address it. "So were you serious about not going to my wedding?", asked Gerald. Arnold sat back down with his beer in hand. " uhh.. I don't know Gerald, is she gonna be there." A look of pain came across Arnold's face. "You mean Helga", Gerald questioned. " Yes obviously I mean Helga." Arnold responded, as he took a massive gulp of his beer. " I'm not prepared to run into that women anytime soon. I don't know how I would handle it." Said Arnold. Gerald looked at his friend feeling a bit sad for him. " Well yes I understand, but she will definitely be there she's Phoebe's maid of honour." "I don't Gerald I really don't want to see her." Arnold said. " You know what Arnold. You're gonna have to just suck it up." Arnold looked at Gerald surprised by what he just said. Gerald continued. " You're my best man, and I know you better than anyone you would never let me down. I know what happened with you and Hilga was awful, and I understand completely you not wanting to see her. However I know you will pull through for me that's just how you're wired."

Gerald felt bad taking a hard tone with Arnold, but hoped it would do him some good. He really didn't have the energy to try and convince Arnold every day for the next month to come to his wedding. Arnold stood up and walked to the front door. " Let's go out and do something." he said.. "I've been cooped up in this apartment all day." "Ok" Gerald agreed, ignoring the fact that Arnold chose not to respond to what he had just said. "What do you have in mind?". "Let's go to the bar. We can walk." Responded Arnold. Gerald stood up and walked over to Arnold, patting him on the back. "Ok my man, but don't over do it tonight. I don't want to have to drag your drunk ass home again." Arnold looked at him and smirked "That was one time Gerald." He said chuckling. "I'm not that bad.

They left Arnold's apartment and hit the streets of Hillwood, like they had done so many times before. They walked the couple blocks to the bar in silence, taking in the familiar scenery, and enjoying the spring weather. As soon as they entered the bar Gerald's phone rang. " I'm gonna step out to take this." Gerald said to Arnold. Arnold nodded his head. "You know where I'll be" he said pointing to the front of the bar". Gerald rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked out of the bar.

Arnold made his way to the counter taking a seat on one of the bar stools. He glanced around noticing there was only a handful of people. "Well that makes sense" he thought, knowing it was Thursday. He did however notice something out of the ordinary. Behind the bar stood a tall brunette women who Arnold pegged at around his age. "That's odd" he thought. Usually Greg was the bartender on week days. He had actually become pretty decent friends with the guy, seeing as he frequented the bar regularly. "This is definitely an upgrade though" he thought staring directly at her, as she served a fellow patron. "She's gorgeous."

She spotted Arnold at the end of the bar, and started walking towards him. Arnold bit his lower lip nervously. "Hello", she said upbeat displaying an infectious smile. "What are you drinking?." Arnold returned the smile, while trying to think of a clever response. "What's your drink of choice?" He said. She looked at him playfully. " Well I'm not really a drinker." "Ahh well neither am I" he shot back at her with a smile. "Whatever beers on tap is ok with me." She smiled once again "coming right up", she said as she turned to walk to the end of the bar. She turned around halfway down the bar and gave him a wink.

"She's cute." Gerald exclaimed. Arnold had been so infatuated with her that he hadn't noticed Gerald walk up behind him. "Uh oh yeah" Arnold responded still a bit blind sided. "You gonna go for it?" Gerald said half jokingly. "Uhh I don't know Gerald that's not really my style." Arnold replied grinning. " Yea your going for it, I know you well enough." Gerald said laughing. " Anyway Sorry to say this buddy, but I have to split now." Arnold turned around to look at his friend. "Anything wrong?" He asked. "Oh, nah man not at all.", Gerald said smiling. " The fiance requires my presence." Gerald winked at Arnold. Arnold shot him a smirk back. " Well don't let me hold you up, get to it."

Gerald patted his friend on the back and headed for the door. "I'll see you soon buddy", Gerald shouted from the door. "Yes you will", Arnold shouted back as Gerald walked out the door. Arnold turned back around seeing the cute bartender heading towards him, with his drink. "This is gonna be a good night", he thought.


	2. Ch 2 Helga

_**Author's note/ Thanks to everyone who took the time to read chapter 1. This is the first fanfic I have ever written, and I'm very excited about it. I will be updating weekly, and I will stick to that time frame. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

I must get out of here" she thought, as she sat staring at the title page of the screenplay on her desk. It was the 5th screenplay, that she was tasked with editing that day, and it was driving her nuts.

"Well it's time for a smoke break", she said to herself. She stood up from her desk and headed straight for the elevator. Upon arrival the doors opened. Standing in the elevator was a tall, handsome man she was hoping to avoid today. "Hi Helga", he said gesturing her into the elevator. "Hello Jeremy", she responded walking into the elevator? "So are you heading home too my love", he said while pushing the button for the main floor. She internally cringed after hearing those words, but turned and smiled at him. "Unfortunately no." She said. "I still have one more script to start editing. I'll probably be here for a few more hours.

" The elevator opened, and they both walked into the lobby, heading for the front doors. "I feel your pain" he said. " luckily I don't have to stay late today, I finally have a chance to run some errands that I have been putting off." " Lucky you", she said, jokingly. Jeremy opened the front door, and held it for Helga. She exited the building smiling at him, impressed by his chivalry.

"We still on for dinner tonight?" He asked. She was hoping he would have been too busy to keep their date, but apparently she wasn't that lucky. She glanced up at him looking into his hopeful eyes. Her heart sank knowing that she was going to break up with him at dinner, but she had to keep her game face on.

"Yes." She responded. " I will call you when I get off, and we can work out the details." "Great" He said happily. Jeremy leaned in to kiss Helga. She accepted his advance, and they shared a steamy kiss. "I'll see you later babe", Jeremy said, while stroking her blonde hair. She put her hand on his muscular arm, rubbing it. " See you tonight." Jeremy broke their embrace, and headed to his car. She watched him go for a moment, hoping she wouldn't hurt him too bad, later that night.

She refocused her gaze to the bench in front of the office building. "The perfect spot to smoke a cigarette", she concluded. She took a seat on the bench, and took out a pack of cigarettes from her Jean's pocket.

She placed a fresh cigarette between her lips, and lit it. Inhaling the smoke into her lungs she felt the sweat calming affect of the nicotine entering her body. She grabbed for her cell phone, deciding to give Phoebe a quick call. The phone rang twice before Phoebe picked up.

"Hello", Phoebe answered. "Pheebs!, how are you girl." Hilga said, happy to hear her best friend's voice. " I'm doing well Helga. How is your day going?", Phoebe responded. " ugh.. just the usual Pheebs. Trying to get through another day at this crummy job. Oh and I have dinner plans tonight with Jeremy." Helga took a long drag from her cigarette waiting for Phoebe's response. " How are thing's going with you and Jeremy?" Phoebe asked. "Things are good between us," Helga answered honestly. "Well that's Great Helg..." "but I think I'm going to break up with him at dinner tonight." Said Helga interrupting. " Really why Helga?" Phoebe asked. "You just said things were going good." "Sorry Pheebs, I don't have time to talk about this now. I have to get back to work." "I will see you tomorrow night for dinner right?.", "Yes I'm flying in tomorrow morning." Phoebe answered. "Okay great we will talk about it then." Helga said rushing to get off the phone. "Bye Phoebe".

Helga hung up her phone, and put it back in her pocket. She took one last drag of her cigarette, then flicked it onto the street in front of her. She headed back into the office for a couple more hours of excruciating boredom.

Helga turned the keys in the door of her apartment, relieved to finally be home after a long day of work. As she entered into the living room of her one bedroom apartment, she started to contemplate how she would break it off with Jeremy tonight. She wanted things to go as smoothly as possible, and she hoped she wouldn't upset him. She hated having to break it off with him, as he had done nothing to deserve it.

She entered the kitchen and tossed her keys on the small island. She looked at the stove clock, seeing it was 6pm. "Well I better take a shower, he will be here at 7:30 to pick me up." She thought.

Helga walked into her bedroom, and darted straight for the closet looking for a towel. She was overdue with her laundry, and hoped she had an old towel left unpacked in the closet. She started digging through boxes, each one providing no luck to her towel dilemma.

She spotted one last box at the bottom of the closet. She pulled it out, and tore it open. "Bingo", Helga said out loud, finding her last clean towel in the top of the box. She threw it on the bed, and started to put the box back. As she did her wrist twitched dumping the rest of the contents in the box.

As she reached out to pick up the items on the floor, one in particular caught her eye. She picked it up, and stared at it. Helga's heart started to race. "Pull it together Helga."She thought.

She opened the latch, to find the familiar image of her first love. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Suddenly an overwhelming anger creeped into Helga's body. "Why the hell do I still have this stupid thing," she thought. "I haven't seen the boy in 3 years."

At that thought she launched the locket across the room. It hit her bedroom wall head on and shattered. Helga rushed over to where the shattered locket was, shocked at what she just did. She looked at the picture of Arnold, which was now lying separately from the broken locket. "Why can't I get over you", she thought, feeling helpless. Helga started whispering to herself. "I'm sorry Arnold. I love you, and I know I shattered your heart, just like I shattered the locket." She sighed deeply as tears continued to streak down her face. "But I have to let you go." She reached down and picked up the old picture of Arnold. She walked to the window besides her bed and opened it. Helga opened her hand, and let the picture fall out. "Goodbye Arnold", she said.


	3. Ch 3 Helga&Arnold

_**A/n: This chapter was a real battle for me to write. I wasn't feeling good about it at all, but I knew I had to power through for you guys. I hope this chapter holds up. And thank you again for everyone who has given my story a shot. Next week's chapter will be a change of pace so stay tuned.**_

Helga tapped her feet on the ground anxiously, as she checked the time on her phone. "Phoebe should be here any moment now.", she thought.

Helga had the urge to light up a cigarette as she waited for her friend outside the restaurant. "Better to hold off", she reasoned. "Not in the mood for a lecture." she focused her attention on the various groups of people talking in front of the restaurant.

"It must be nice to have so many friends.", she thought. A lonely feeling overcame her, but before she could address it she felt a faint tap on her shoulder.

Helga swung around abruptly, thinking it was Phoebe. Instead Staring back at her was a tall brunette woman with short hair, wearing a designer dress. "Oh my gosh! Helga is that you?", The woman asked. Helga recognized who it was immediately. She narrowed her eyes, giving her a nasty look. "Keep it moving Rhonda", Helga snapped. " I would kick your ass, but I'm meeting a friend."

Rhonda backed up a few steps,  
a surprised expression formed on her face. "Jeezus Helga, what is your problem?". Helga gritted her teeth in anger. "You know what you did you slut! Now leave!" People started to take notice around them, Rhonda grew increasingly embarrassed, "Get over it Helga, that was years ago." Rhonda shouted as she walked away." Helga didn't respond, she just looked on in disgust as Rhonda walked out of sight. "Of all the people to run into, it had to be that bitch", she thought. I moved all the way across the country to get away from people like her. Screw it, she thought. I'm having a cigarette. She reached into her purse, fumbling around for her pack.

She turned around, and saw a petite woman walking towards the restaurant. Recognizing it was Phoebe, she quickly shoved her pack back in her purse. She then rushed over towards her direction. Phoebe took notice of Helga approaching her, and started to smile.

"Phoebe!" Helga yelled out in delight, as she wrapped her friend into a hug. "Helga it's so great to see you", Phoebe let out while hugging Helga back. They broke their embrace and Helga stood back analyzing her friends appearance."Did you change something up Pheebs you look great." Phoebe blushed " Thanks Helga, and yes I got contacts." Helga looked at her eyes, noticing the lack of eyewear. " I don't think I've ever seen you without glasses Pheebs. You look amazing." "Thanks", Phoebe responded still blushing. "But look at you. I've never seen you so tan." "Yea Pheebs L.A. has been good for my pale skin", Helga responded chuckling. Helga grabbed Phoebe's arm, and started walking with her to the entrance of Giovanni's. "This place is great Pheebs, your gonna love it." She said as they entered the restaurant.

They were seated immediately in the back of the restaurant. Phoebe decided to ask about something she had been waiting to hear about since their last phone call.

"So how did last night with Jeremy go? Did you break up with him?",Phoebe asked. Helga peaked over the menu, and looked at Phoebe. "Actually Pheebs I cancelled our plans last night."

Phoebe continued to pry. " Did you change your mind?", she asked. " Kind of.", Helga said, looking unsure. "I mean I need some time to think."

The waitress approached the table interrupting their conversation. "What would you ladies like to drink", she asked. Helga made eye contact with the waitress. "What do you say Pheebs a bottle of red", Phoebe shook her head immediately. "No, no not a bottle. I have a conference in the morning." Helga looked back at the waitress. "Ok we'll each have a glass to start off with." She told her while rolling her eyes.

The night continued on as the two old friend's caught up on what had been happening, since they last saw each other. After they squared away the check Helga and Phoebe headed for the exit still deep in conversation. Helga went out first, holding the door open for Phoebe. They stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of Giovanni's.

"I still can't believe you're getting married.", Helga said shivering, as it was a chilly night. "Yea it's really amazing Helga." Phoebe announced beaming. "Gerald is so good to me. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

" Helga smiled at her friend. "Oh yes Tall hair boy, a regular prince charming." Helga said laughing. Phoebe gave her a look. "What did I say about calling my fiance that?" She asked half seriously. "It doesn't even apply anymore." Helga laughed even harder. "Ok, ok Pheebs I promise from here on I will only call him Gerald." Helga formed a mischievous grin.

Wanting to change the subject Phoebe decided to bring up Jeremy again. "So do you think you will be bringing Jeremy to the wedding", Phoebe asked.

Helga thought about it for a moment. It would be good to have someone with her, with the possibility of running into Arnold. "You know what, if everything goes smoothly, maybe I will. It's time for me to move on with my life."

"Wow Helga that's a very mature way to look at things," Phoebe replied.

"Thanks, and you will be proud of me too. I finally got rid of the locket last night."

Right when Helga said that Phoebe's cab pulled up.

"This is me." Phoebe exclaimed, as she pulled Helga into a hug.

"It was great seeing you Pheebs." Helga returned.

Phoebe opened the cab door. She looked back at Helga who was standing on the curb.

"I thought you lost that locket years ago." Phoebe said.

"I did", Helga paused. "And it was returned. But now I am finally rid of it."

"That's Great. I'm proud of you." Phoebe closed the door to the cab. She smiled at Helga and waved as the cab took off.

Arnold opened his eye's to an irritatingly bright light. He sat up halfway on the bed and looked to his side. " Oh yeah", he said to himself, as he looked at the woman lying beside him. "What a night."

Arnold got up off the bed, and started scanning the floor for his clothes. Rushing he threw on his pants, and shirt, wanting to slip out of her apartment before she woke up.

Arnold suddenly felt an enormous sense of regret. The same feeling he felt that night while they were having sex. His face formed into a serious expression, as he focused his gaze on the pretty girl, sleeping in the bed in front of him. He felt like a total dirt bag.

"Snap out of it", he thought, looking away from her. "It's not like she was looking for anything more than meaningless sex."

Arnold slipped on his shoes and turned the knob of her bedroom door. He opened it halfway , and then suddenly paused. He looked back into the bedroom, focusing on nothing in particular. He then leaned his head on the door, and exhaled.

"Why do I have to always be a good guy he thought"

Arnold pulled himself away from the door, and quietly sneaked over to the end table, beside the bed. He reached into his jeans pocket, and took out a pen. Grabbing a napkin off the table he scribbled a short note, leaving his name, and number. He threw the napkin down on the end table and swiftly exited the apartment.

He spotted his truck parked right out front of her building on the street. "Jeez I can't believe I drove last night.", Arnold thought. "In fact when did I even get my truck, I'm pretty sure I walked to the bar." "Ok I'm getting bad." He said to himself.

He looked around recognizing the neighborhood he had grown up in. "That's odd", he thought. He was only a couple blocks from the old boarding house. He decided he would drive by it on his way home.

Arnold got in his truck and pulled out onto the street. He drove up slowly to the building he had grown up in., Parking on the corner. It had been 5 years since Arnold had moved out, but it felt much longer to him. His grandfather had sold the boarding house 4 years ago after the death of his grandmother. "What a shame"' he thought. The place was completely renovated making it unrecognizable.

He sat in his truck for a few minutes reminiscing about all the time he had spent there. Arnold decided he needed to go visit his grandpa at the nursing home. It had been a few weeks since his last visit, and Arnold was craving for some advice from him. "I'll go home, grab a shower and go see him", he decided. He started up his truck and drove off.

Arnold pulled into the parking lot of the Hillwood nursing home. He walked in through the sliding glass doors and headed for the front desk.

He spotted his grandpa's nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Linda", Arnold announced, greeting the nurse with a smile. "Arnold, hello nice to see you." Linda replied returning Arnold's smile. "Your grandfather had quite a time this morning", she said chuckling.

Arnold tilted his head, and gave her a funny look. "Oh yea? What did he get himself into this time", he asked. "Well let me tell ya, someone donated a new chinese checkers set recently, and your grandfather was having a good time playing. He kept telling all of us to call him Steely Phil." She said chuckling. Arnold laughed as well.

" Yes Grandpa loved playing chinese checkers."

Arnold then remembered the time he helped his Grandpa overcome his fear of the game, and watched him go on to win the city championship.

"You can go on up", Linda told him. Her voice pulled Arnold back into the present. "Ok cool", he said back. "I'll call up to his floor, and tell them you are on your way. He will be so happy to see you", "Thanks Linda", Arnold replied.

He walked over to the elevator anxious to see him.

Arnold entered his grandpa's room. It was a small room with a single bed, a t.v., and a bathroom in the corner. Phil was sitting up on the bed awaiting Arnold's arrival. "Hey Shortman!," Phil shouted, as he saw Arnold enter the room. Arnold walked over to his Grandpa, and they greeted each other with a hug.

"I heard you had quite the time today grandpa." Arnold exclaimed as he took a seat on the side of the bed.

"Oh yes shortman." Phil replied. "These old bats in here thought they could take on Steely Phil in chinese checkers." He started to laugh.

Arnold felt good seeing his grandpa happy. Phil leaned forward to get a closer look at Arnold. He noticed his thick beard, and messy hair.

"Your looking like you just spent a month in the mountains Arnold. Is that a new look, or did they put some kind of funny ration on razor blades.

" Arnold let out an embarrassed laugh. "I've been meaning to shave", he said while stroking his facial hair with his hand. Phil kept his sight on Arnold, noticing he looked uneasy.

"So what brings your here unannounced?." Phil asked. "Usually you call ahead before a visit."

Arnold looked at his grandpa with shame in his eyes, knowing the reason for his visit was selfish. "Actually grandpa I came here to see if you can give me advice on something I've been struggling with."

Phil nodded, giving Arnold a warm understanding look. "Well you came to the right place Shortman. What's your problem?"

Arnold was embarrassed, but knew he needed to talk about it. " Well um it has to do with a girl." He said, in a shaky voice. "Oh girl trouble", Phil chuckled. "Old Phil knows a thing or two about that. So who's the special lady Shortman?"

"It's Helga grandpa." Replied Arnold.

"You mean the girl who used to pick on you in grade school?" Phil asked." You know the ugly one with the one eyebrow. What trouble is she causing you now?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at his grandfather. " Yes her but no, you know I dated her a few years ago, and she is far from ugly now."

" Relax Shortman", Phil said in a funny tone. "I remember just yanking your chain. This old bats not senile yet."

"So you still pineing for her is that it Arnold?"

"No it's not really like that."Arnold replied, not really sure himself if he still did." It's well the thing is I'm going to see her at Gerald's wedding next month. And I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Phil looked at his grandson feeling sorry for him. "Well tell me the story Shortman."

"What?" Arnold asked confused. Phil reached out and placed his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "I know you really care for her.", Phil said looking Arnold in the eyes. "And know there's a story there that you haven't told."

Arnold nodded his head. "Maybe it will do us both some good if you tell me the story Shortman." Phil looked at his grandson with hopeful eyes.

Arnold thought about telling his grandpa the story. He had never felt comfortable enough to tell anyone, not even Gerald the full story.

"C'mon Arnold I'm just an old man, waiting for death. I could use a story." Phil pleaded, interrupting Arnold's thought process.

Arnold rubbed his eyebrow, focusing his gaze on the floor.

" Maybe you're right grandpa. I'll tell you the story."


	4. Ch 4 The Beginning

_**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Unfortunately it took me an extra week to finish this chapter. Hopefully you guys were able to keep your interest. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and would love to hear what you guys think.**_

6 years earlier..

"There morons, Arnold. I'm not joking freaking morons."

Arnold looked at Gerald intently as the both stepped off the bus.

"Yea they are", he responded nodding his head.

" Now we have detention tomorrow, because of Sid, and Stinky's dumb ass prank!" Gerald yelled, clenching his hand into a fist.

"What are you so bent out of shape for?", Arnold responded as he walked up the steps to the front door of the boarding house. "It's only one day, and we aren't entirely innocent in all this."

"Yea, yea I know Arnold, but if they weren't so stupid, we would have never gotten detention."

Arnold opened his front door. A group of stray animals came stampeding out, running in every direction. Gerald laughed. "That never gets old." He remarked. As they both entered the boarding house.

They made their way to the kitchen, and Arnold immediately darted for the refrigerator. "So what's the big problem with detention tomorrow?", he asked, while rummaging through the fridge.

"I was hoping to hangout with Phoebe after school." Gerald replied, looking away from Arnold. Arnold swung Around, and threw a bag of lunch meat on the table. "Hoping to?" He asked chuckling. Gerald turned his head to look at Arnold.

"Yea, I was going to ask her to go on a date with me."

Arnold took out a couple plates, and a loaf of bread from the cupboard, and set them down on the table.

"You've been saying your gonna ask her on a date for like a month now." He pulled out a slice of bread and put it on the plate. " So let me guess. Now you're gonna use detention tomorrow as another excuse to put off asking Phoebe out."

Gerald stood up from the table and grabbed a plate. " Not going to happen my man. I will ask her tomorrow." He said, with a confident grin. Arnold smirked, "good." He responded.

Gerald, and Arnold turned their heads towards the hallway, as the heard the front door swing open. "Oh great", Arnold exclaimed.

"Let's grab this food, and go up to your room", Gerald said, shooting Arnold a knowing look.

Arnold nodded his head in approval, and he, and Gerald started to gather up the food. Arnold rushed out of the kitchen, with Gerald right behind him.

As he turned the corner into the hallway, he violently crashed into the guy they were trying to avoid. Arnold fell to the floor dropping the food he was holding.

"Jeezus Arnz what the hell!", the guy shouted.

Arnold looked up at him, as he got back to his feet. Glaring back was Greg Mason, the douche bag, of Hillwood High. His mother, and him had moved into Mr. Hyuns apartment, after Mr. Hyun moved to Florida to be closer to his daughter, and grandchildren six months ago. He was at least 6 inches taller than Arnold, and had a good 50 pounds on him. "

Fucking vile", Arnold thought, looking at his overall sloppy appearance.

Arnold looked down at the food, on the floor. "Sorry Greg." He said out of breath. "I didn't see you there."

Greg slapped him on the shoulder, demanding Arnold's attention. " I'm getting tired of your spastic shit Arnz." Greg said glaring at him. "Watch where the hell you're going, next time."

Gerald moved in between Arnold, and Greg. " Watch your mouth," Gerald shouted staring at Greg. "What's that?" Greg asked smirking. " You heard me. You need to chill, it was an accident."

Greg moved in on Gerald, grabbing a hold of his shirt. "You better watch yourself pretty boy. I'll knock you out real quick."

Arnold looked at Gerald noticing his body language change, and his hand clench into a fist. He jumped in front of Gerald holding him back.

" let's go Gerald." Arnold said calmly, "he's not worth it." Gerald nodded his head, as Arnold lead him to the front door.

"Your friend just saved your ass." Greg shouted from down the hall.

Gerald turned back around in a rage. Before he could say anything Arnold placed his hand in front of him.

"Shut up Greg!" Arnold shouted back. "We're leaving." He opened the door.

"Good, I don't want two cowards here when my girl comes over." He yelled, amused with himself.

Arnold, and Gerald walked out the door. They walked down the block, headed into town

"You should have let me fight him." Gerald said, breaking the silence. "I could have taken him." Arnold failed to respond immediately, as he stood focusing his attention on a group of kids playing ball across the street.

"Remember when that was us." He remarked. Gerald looked at him confused. "Yea sure." He responded rolling his eyes. "But seriously next time, let me fight."

Arnold refocused his attention on Gerald. "Look I stopped you for a reason." He said. " It wasn't your fight, his problem was with me. And I chose to deal with it the way I saw fit."

Arnold took a seat on the curb. "That guy's a scumbag though." Gerald proclaimed, sitting down next to Arnold. "You're right about that." Arnold said, chuckling. "A lot of people are Gerald, but you can't fight all of them. And sometimes they're not as bad as they seem." Gerald reached over and patted his buddy on the shoulder. "You're a good man Arnold. A good man."

Arnold sat staring at his Geometry book, daydreaming. The blare of the final bell ringing, pulled him back into reality. He got up from his desk, and left the classroom.

"Hey, you ready for detention Arnold." Arnold turned around, seeing Sid, and Stinky running up behind him.

"Yea I can't wait Sid." Arnold replied sarcastically.

" It's not that bad Arnold. Me and Stinky always have a good time." Sid laughed nudging Stinky in the belly.

"Hey there. You don't go nudging a fella in the stomach, after he done filled himself up with a full servin of lemon puddin." Stinky said to Sid, looking queasy.

"Sorry man." Sid said back, giving Arnold a clueless expression.

"Piece of advice guys." Arnold said looking at Sid and Stinky. They both looked on intently.

"Steer clear of Gerald. He's still pretty angry with you guys."

"Really Gerald angry. That's shocking." Sid replied sarcastically.

"Yea Gerald has been mad at the world lately. I guess Every fella has a breaking point.", Stinky added.

"There's nothing wrong with Gerald." Arnold shot back. "Now remember what I said."

"Ok, ok Arnold we'll be cool." Sid replied.

Arnold swung open the door of the classroom. He spotted Gerald in the corner, and walked over to take a seat near him. Stinky and sid sat down in the back of the classroom. Mr. Johnson entered, sipping on his coffee. "Alright kids you know the deal. Take out your homework." Mr. Johnson said, as he slinked into the chair behind the teachers desk.

Arnold emptied the contents of his book bag on the desk, searching for his English homework.

"Guess what.", Gerald said, nudging Arnold in the shoulder.

Arnold turned around to look at Gerald. "What's up?" He replied.

"Hey Gerald, Arnold this is detention. No talking!" Mr. Johnson yelled from the front of the class.

"I'll tell you after." Gerald whispered. Arnold nodded his head and went back to rummaging through the papers on his desk.

Suddenly the door swung open. In walked Greg with his girlfriend, attached to his arm.

"Mr. Mason, Ms. Patacki, late to detention again." Mr. Johnson said sternly.

"Sorry Mr. J, we lost track of time." Greg said laughing.

Helga hid her face in embarrassment.

" Well you both will be seeing me again, in here on Monday. Maybe you will learn to keep better track of time." Mr. Johnson motioned them to sit down.

"C'mon babe," Greg said putting his arm around Helga.

" Hey you know the rules guys." Mr. Johnson shouted after them. "Separate sides of the classroom."

Greg headed over towards Arnold, as Helga took a seat on the opposite side.

" Nice to see you, again Mr. Perfect" Greg said as walked past Arnold.

Arnold looked on as Greg took a seat in the back, next to Stinky. "What an ass" he thought.

Arnold sensed someone staring at him, he whipped his head halfway around locking eyes with Helga across the room. She gave Arnold a look of empathy, before refocusing her attention, on the notebook she had out on her desk.

"What the heck was that look", Arnold thought as he buried his head in his arms, closing his eyes.

"Arnold let's go" Gerald said, shaking him awake. Arnold lifted his head up, and looked at Gerald, while rubbing his eyes.

"Detentions Over my man, now let's split."

Arnold stood up, and grabbed his bag off the desk. Looking around the room he noticed everyone else had already left.

He followed Gerald out of the room, into the hallway.

"Oh so hey, what was it you wanted to tell me." Arnold asked still rubbing his eyes.

Gerald looked at him displaying an ear to ear grin. "She said yes man. I asked Phoebe out, and she said yes."

" That's what I'm talking about Gerald." Arnold replied patting his friend on the back.

"Yea, I don't know what took me so long. She said yes immediately." "

Well I told you she would." Arnold responded, as they exited the school.

Gerald looked outside noticing no one was around. "There's one slight complication though." He told Arnold nervously.

"Complication?" Arnold asked.

"Yea and it kind of involves, me needing you to do me a favor."

Arnold started to laugh. " And What could that possibly be?"


	5. Ch 5 Making a choice

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. There will be a lot more to come.**_

"Uh Rhonda",

Arnold looked up from the essay he was reading, to see Harold Berman standing across the table from him. He noticed Harold was looking anxious as Rhonda swung around in her chair.

"What do you want Harold." Rhonda said in a whining tone.

"Um do you think we can go someplace and talk for a minute. It's really Important."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, as Harold stood nervously picking a scab on his arm. "Can't you see I'm busy going over this essay with Arnold right now.", she responded.

Harold fidgeted, back and forth as a depressed look overcame his face. " I know I'm sorry Rhonda it will only be a minute. I promise."

Rhonda stood up from the table, looking right into Harold's eyes. "Fine", she said in an annoyed tone.

She turned back to Arnold shooting him a glance to show her frustration. "I'll be back in a minute. No need to miss me." She said, winking at him.

"That girl is such a tease." Arnold thought, as he refocused his attention on the essay in front of him. As he continued to read the nonsensical ramblings of a self entitled, snobby rich girl he couldn't help but want to rip the whole essay into shreds. It wasn't that she was a bad writer, or un intelligent. It was just the utter lack of substance, and superficiality of her writing that was driving him insane. He tossed the essay down on the table, not able to read on any further. He looked up, seeing Gerald making a beeline through the library, right to him.

"Oh great, what the hell am I gonna say to him." He thought.

"Arnold" Gerald Yelled, enthusiastically as he sat down at the table.

"What's going on Gerald" Arnold asked, looking at him curiously.

"So you're in for tomorrow right?"

Arnold shook his head. "I really don't think it's a good idea Gerald. I don't see why you, and Phoebe can't go by yourselves."

"I told you already. Phoebe and I aren't ready yet to go on a date by ourselves. That's why I need you to come and it's why Phoebe is bringing Helga. It will be more comfortable for us."

"Define comfortable" Arnold said, looking serious.

Gerald leaned back in his chair, as he let out a sigh. " C'mon man why can't you do this for me?" He asked. ,

"Seriously you, don't see how me going on a double date with you guys, and Helga is a bad idea?" Arnold asked.

"It's not a double date. You and Helga are just tagging along so we won't feel uncomfortable."

Arnold looked at the clock on the wall, seeing there was only 5 minutes left in class. As he broke his gaze from the clock he noticed Rhonda walking back to the table.

Thank god, he thought.

He then locked eyes with Gerald who had an impatient look on his face. "I'll think about it ok."

Right as Arnold let out the words Rhonda had arrived, and was staring at Gerald.

" Um you're in my seat" she said snarkily.

"Enough with the tone, I'm leaving" Gerald responded nearly shouting.

Rhonda looked at him surprised. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing", snapped Gerald. He looked at Arnold. "I'll talk to you after practice man".

Arnold nodded his head in approval. Gerald swung around and bumping into Rhonda as he headed for the exit.

"Uh watch where you're going!" She shouted after him.

Rhonda turned back around. "He's such an asshole. Why are you even friends with him?" She asked.

Arnold stood up from the table. "You don't know him like I do. He's a good guy."

The final bell rang loudly through the library.

"I gotta go Rhonda. I left your essay on the table. I'll see you later."

"Whoa whoa wait a second" she said grabbing his arm.

"What is it?"

"Well are you gonna call me later?" She asked, looking at Arnold hopefully.

"What about Harold aren't you guys a thing, or are you still going around breaking hearts?" He said with a smirk.

Rhonda ran her hands up his chest playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Harold is nothing ok." She leaned into him, pressing her lips on his ear. "Your the one I want to get my hands on." She whispered.

Such a tease, Arnold thought as he chuckled. "I'll call you", he said as he turned to walk away still laughing.

This really isn't a good idea, Arnold said to himself, as he leaned back on The computer chair in his bedroom. He knew from the moment Gerald asked him, he had no choice in the matter. He had to go, Gerald really needed this, and he couldn't say no to his best friend. However there were too many problems that could arise. The fact that she was dating Greg, a man who would seek out someone to pummel for much less then hanging out with his girlfriend, was frightening . Though that wasn't what was concerning Arnold the most.

"I haven't really talked to Helga, much at all since the beginning of Highschool." He thought,

as he picked up a pen off his desk, and started to scribble on a piece of computer paper. His mind kept racing, going over all the possibilities of what could happen tomorrow. He had recently come to the realization that he missed how much they used to interact with each other, despite that the majority of the time they did not get along. Arnolds train of thought broke, as a loud knock came at his door.

"Shortman! You alive in there." His grandpa's voice brought a smile to his face.

"Yes Grandpa."

"Well good. Dinners ready. Pookie made some sort of food. I'm pretty nervous to try it myself, that's why I'm waiting on you."

Arnold laughed "I'll be right down". He responded.

He tossed the pen he was holding on the desk, and stood up. Glancing at the paper he was scribbling on, a confused expression overcame his face.

Why was I writing Helga's name over, and over, he said to himself.

He began to reach for the paper, with the intention of crumpling it up, and throwing it away. Suddenly an unexplainable feeling coarsed through his body, telling him to stop. He pulled his hand back from the paper, letting it remain on his desk. He stepped away, heading for the bedroom door.

Do I have feelings for Helga, he thought, while opening the door.

No that can't be it, he rationalized, quickly dismissing his prior thought. There's obviously another explanation for this.


End file.
